My Favorite Scoring
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: un fic KaoruxButch sobre los juegos deportivos de primavera..entre todo ese tiempo, Butch cada vez se va enamorando mas de...la mejor deportista...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día cálido de primavera, y para la secundaria eso significaba entranar y entranar, los deportes anuales estaban a punto de comenzar, y todos se tenían que ir preparando para cada deporte que hicieran, esto traía algo muy loca a...Kaoru Matsubara, la mejor deportista de esa escuela que estaba muy entuciasmada por volver a ganar...

-Momoko: guau..si que está muy emocionada con los deportes anuales

-Miyako: mjj si la verdad (*reía la rubia del grupo*) ¡Kaoru, descanza un poco!

-Kaoru: no, tengo que dar otras 7 vueltas al rededor de la pista

-Momoko: ¡vamos, ven! te saldrán ampollas de tanto correr!

-Kaoru: tengo que practicar!

-Miyako: nunca va a descanzar hasta que no termine ¿verdad?

-Momoko: si, ya sabes como es Kaoru

Decía la pelinaranja llendo hacia las tribunas para centarce con su amiga y comer su merienda...

-Miyako: mm eso se ve delicioso

-Momoko: lo se

-¿?: ¡que bien! gracias por la merienda, chicas

-Momoko: ¡Brick!

-Miyako: ¿que hacen aquí ustedes?

-Boomer: vinimos a pasar tiempo con..nuestras chicas favoritas

-Momoko: si, yo diría a quitarnos la comida

-Brick: Momoko..

-Momoko: ¿que?

-Brick: ¿te he dicho lo linda que luces hoy? (*tomando una de los vocadillos*)

-Momoko: oh Brick (*la chica estaba muy ilucionada hasta que miró lo que hacía el chico*) ¡hey! solo tratas de sacarme la comida!

-Brick: atrapado

-Boomer: yo también quiero un poco

-Miyako: pues nos hubieran pedido permiso y con gusto le dabamos

-Boomer: Miyako...Momoko...¿podríamos comer con ustedes?

-Momoko/Miyako: ¡así está mejor! claro que pueden

-Brick/Boomer: ¡gracias! (*comiendo uno de los pastelillos*) emm ¿Butch? ¿que pasa?

El chico de pelo azabache miraba con atención a la única que corría por el campo de soccer haciendo ejercicio, dominando la pelota, uno y otra vez sin descanzar..

-Brick/Boomer: em...¡¡¡¡BUTCH!!!!

-Bucht: ¿¡¡¡que!!!?

-Boomer: ¿no quieres..?

-Butch: si, está bien ¡pero no tenían que gritarme!

-Momoko: (*susurrando al oído de Miyako*) estaba muy concentrado mirando a Kaoru ¿viste?

-Miyako: si, que romántico

-Brick: ¿y ustedes que tanto cuchichean?

-Momoko: ¡nada que te importe!

-Brick: vamos cuentame

-Momoko: (*le mete un bocadillo en la boca para que se calle*) shh

-Miyako: no se cansará nunca ¡Kaoru!

-Kaoru: allí voy (*viene caminando hacia donde están las chicas*) ah tengo mucha hambre...

¡espera! ¿que hacen estos aquí? y...¡¡¡aaaa!!! ¡se comieron todo!

-Boomer: ups!

-Brick: atrapados

-Kaoru: ¡mejor corran porque..!

-Butch: Kaoru, te guardé uno, entiendo lo cansada y ambrienta que debes estar

-Kaoru: pues gracias (*agarrando el postre*) me tengo que ir a bañar, nos vemos mañana chicas (*se va en dirección a su casa*)

-Miyako: si que está apurada

-Momoko: la verdad...¿¡¡se comieron todos los pastelillos!!?

-Boomer/Brick: ¿te diej cuan linda estás hoy? (*con una gota en la cabeza*)

-Miyako/Momoko: ¡¡¡largo!!!

-Boomer: pero que mal..

-Brick: si, ni me lo esperaba

-Butch: son unos tontos

-Boomer: ¿por que no las invitamos un helado?

-Brick: sería buena idea

-Boomer: ¡Miyako! ¿te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo?

-Miyako: pero que tierno de tu parte..claro

-Brick: también tu, Momoko..vamos n_n

-Momoko: muy bien, vamos

-Boomer: ¡espera! ¿y Butch?

-Momoko: es cierto, el no está

-Brick: seguro se fue por Kaoru, estaba muy interezado en ella ultimamente

-Momoko: ¡que romantico!

-Miyako: que el amor de tu vida te fuera a buscar! que tierno

Con el peliazul que seguía persiguiendo a su chica...

-Butch: ¡allí está! ¡Kaoru!

-Kaoru: ¿que quieres? (*sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante*)

-Butch: ey, te estuve viendo mientras entrenabas ¿competiras este año, no?

-Kaoru: como todos los años me ganaré el trofeo

-Butch: pues..que bien..entonces...¿los ganaste todos tú?

-Kaoru: yo era la goleadora, digamos que si

-Butch: ¿y cuando es son las finales y eso?

-Kaoru: el 12 de Abril

-Butch: te iré a ver

-Kaoru: pues que bien

-Butch: porque yo también compito n_n (*le decía con una sonrisa tierna*)

-Kaoru: ¿que? ¿juegas al soccer también?

-Butch: sip

-Kaoru: pues te veré jugar entonces, Butch (*mirandolo a la cara y sonriendole*) ¿y tus hermanos?

-Butch: ¿mis hermanos qué?

-Kaoru: ¿juega o no?

-Butch: no, que bien

-Kaoru: si, jaja ya los quiero ver jugar..bien, aquí es mi casa, nos vemos entonces

-Butch: si

-Kaoru: y Butch..gracias por guardarme ese pastelillo...si que lo disfruté (*le saca la lengua para después entrar a su casa*)

-Butch: nadie antes me había sacado la lengua tan lindo...


	2. Chapter 2

sigo el capi, grax x los comentarios ^-^

* * *

Cada vez sentía que la quería mas, aunque no podía de dejar de pensar que las chicas no estaban TODAVÍA rondando en su mente como para ponerce muy loco por ellas, aunque...Kaoru era muy especial, apesar de odiarce eran amigos, y ahora el peliazul pensaría que podrían ser algo mas...

Al otro día en la escuela...

-"¿y como estás hoy, Kaoru"?-le preguntaba con dulzura Momoko

-"bien...-bosteza-"en verdad no tenía ganas de venir a la escuela hoy pero bueno, tengo que entrenar así que..ni modo.."-decía algo fastidiada

-"¡oh!" ¿y que pasó ayer con Butch?-preguntó anciosa Miyako

-"¿de que rayos hablas?"-preguntó confundida

-"vamos, sabemos que él te acompañó a casa"-dijo insistente Momoko

-"solo me acompañó ¿que podría pasar?"-dijo incrédula

-"ah no se..ayer mientras entrenabas te miraba fijo y ni se fijó en los bocadillos como sus otros dos hermanos"-comentó la rubia. Primero contenta y luego medio molesta

-"claro"-dijo girando sus ojos mientras terminaba de almorzar..

Luego de almorzar, las tres fueron al salón, les esperaba otro día aburrido en la escuela, según pensaba Matsubara, también otra de las cosas que se preguntaba era ¿por qué sus amigas le preguntaba que había pasado entre ella y..Butch? ¿que podría haber pasado? solo una charla..

¡pero claro! ya las chicas comenzaban a decir cosas raras como si algo pasara entre nosotros..la idea se le hacía asquerosa y rara..y cada vez que pensaba en el..¡le daba mas asco todavía!..

-"¡bien!, 5 vueltas a la cancha ¡ya!"-gritaba el entrenador-¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

-"¿solo 5?"-preguntaba Kaoru

-"callate Matsubara"-decía entre dientes una de sus compañeras

-"tenemos que acostumbrarnos a correr mucho! tenemos que entrenar mas"-le respondió en forma alentadora

-"si..pero si estamos cansados no se que tanto vamos a correr"-le replicó su compañera

-"es que son unas deviluchas"-le dijo finalmente para revasarlas

Esa tarde si que había sido larga, solo entrenamientos, la típica frase del entrenador, los alagos, los "alagos" por parte de los babosos estudiantes, el estrés, el sudor, el ser superheroína y el hambre no paraban, por suerte siempre estaban ahí dos y tres que la esperaban para disfrutar de...bueno, si quedaba algo, un rico almuerzo luego de las prácticas...

-"¡ay pero que cansancio!"-decía la peliazul sacándose el sudor de la frente-"mmm...les conviene, trío de idiotas, que hallan dejado algo"-decía con tono amenazador

-"¡ay Kaoru, no te preocupes, esta vez fueron conciderados y dejaron algo"-decía tranquilazandola su amiga Momoko

-"mejor!.."-comiendo el pastelillo-"todavía me pregunto...¿por qué este trío de tontos está aquí con nosotras?"

-"solo queremos ser...ah..¿cual era la palabra..?"-decía el bromista del grupo

-"amables"-contenstó Boomer

-"ay pero que bruto"-le dijo indiferente Kaoru-"¿Brick, Boomer y Butch? ¿amables? si, y yo soy Madona

-"pues si no nos quieres creer es tu problema, niña"-le dijo cruzandose de brazos el chico de la gorra

-"si claro, aún así no te acepto, Brick...está bien que seas el novio de Momoko pero.."-la chica fue interrumpida por Brick

-"¿¡¡¡¡YO!!!!? ¿¡¡¡SU NOVIO!!!? ¡¡¡AY QUE ME VOMITO!!! ¡¡ELLA TIENE PIOJOS!!"-le gritaba como un niñito a la peliazul

-"uyshh..! ¡¡¡BRICK!!! ¡¡¡¡QUE YO NO TENGO PIJOS!!!! ¿¡¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR!!!!? Y MAS BIEN, YO ME VOMITO!-le gritaba aún mas fuerte Momoko

-"tranquililos, calma.."-les decían a dúo Miyako y Boomer

-"solo tú podías empeorarlo con tus comentarios, Kaoru"-le decía un serio Butch

-"¡claro! como si me gustara que me comieran la comida unos...¡mira! ¡ni les digo animales porque ofendería a la fauna!-le gritaba Kaoru a Butch

-"pues no se...Miyako y Momoko nos invitaron, y solo tú eres la que no quiere que comamos con ustedes...y como ellas son dos y tú una...ganamos por mayoría"-le decía tranquilo con una sonrisa algo seductora

-"¿así que aprendiste matemáticas, Butch? bien por ti"-le decía agarrando su patineta-"no me molestes quieres, ¡y si me sigues a casa te daré el martillazo de tu vida!"-le decía mientras se iba en su patineta

-"ruda...me gusta..."-decía para si mismo mientras la miraba

-"¡ya estoy harta!"-gritaba Momoko quien salió volando persiguiendo a Brick-"¡cuando te atrape te haré...picadillos!"

-"intentalo...¡¡piojosa!! ajaja"-seguía diendo el chico mientras escapaba de la pelinaranaja

-"¡¡¡estás muerto!!!"

-"que mal por ellos..mjj yo digo que se ven bien juntos"-decía contenta Miyako

-"si, al igual que tú y Boomer"-contestó Butch

-"¿¡¡¡pero qué!!!? y tú y..Kaoru!"-le gritaba algo molesto y sonrojado su hermano rubio

-"no te molestes"-le decía Miyako con un tono tierno-"Boomer..nunca te lo había dicho pero...-estaba algo sonrojada-..me gustan tus pecas, te hacen muy tierno mjj"-le confesó para luego salir de allí volando

-"ay si Boomer, me gustan tus pecas"-le hacía burla su hermano Butch-"ajaja"

-"¡¡¡eres hombre muerto, Butch!!! ¡¡¡kyaaaa!!!"

Lo último que se vió fue a un Boomer muy enojado, sonrojado y...¡enojado!, tratando de matar a su inseparable hermano, también se vio..en una de las calles..ah un muy maltrado, golpeado, si gorra y...¡maltratado! Brick...

* * *

bueno

espero q les alla gustado

disculpen si tardé en suvirlo pero estube ocupada en otros fic ultimamente

voy a tratar de suvirlo mas seguido


End file.
